


我们故事的另一章节已经结束，我的爱人

by crushing83, rr89757



Series: Bullets and Blades [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bard is reincarnated, Bard lives many lives, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Modern Era, Reincarnation, happens a few years before Fast & Furious 6, pre-Furious 6, somehow Thranduil finds him almost every time, this part happens before Thranduil and Owen meet, uncertain use of elvish, 翻译文章
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushing83/pseuds/crushing83, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rr89757/pseuds/rr89757
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>瑟兰迪尔有一个特别的仪式，为了告别他的即将结束的一段生活经历，在他准备离开此地并发现即将给与他的新的生活之前，他拜访他的爱人的坟墓，记住所有他能忍受的一切。</p>
            </blockquote>





	我们故事的另一章节已经结束，我的爱人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another chapter in our story is over, love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884722) by [crushing83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushing83/pseuds/crushing83). 
  * A translation of [Another chapter in our story is over, love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884722) by [crushing83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushing83/pseuds/crushing83). 



### 正文:

 

 

 

瑟兰迪尔在空寂的墓地中望眼欲穿，看着面前自己呼出的气息凝结成冰雾慢慢消散在早冬阴冷的空气之中。这样缓缓呼吸了三次之后，雾气散去，他再次把注意力回到在他面前的墓碑之上。

 

_迈克尔 庞德_  
_1921-1978_  
_最珍贵的朋友，爱人  
梦想家_

 

精灵低头看着这大理石上的墓志铭微微的皱眉。“梦想家”他咕哝道。“这个世界对你本人和你的功绩并没有给与你应有的公正。”

 

迈克尔 庞德曾经是一位画家。极为出色的画家，他观察世界的方式非常独特，对比之下使瑟兰迪尔几乎忘记了当今世界人们的脑袋到底有多闭塞。当他们在一起的时候，社会舆论抨击了他们，他们一直小心翼翼，但是到了最后，这并不是什么要紧之事。他的肺部感染了恶疾并越发严重，它让他从内部慢慢的窒息，他日益消瘦，最后甚至祈求瑟兰迪尔让他死去而免去他的痛苦。

 

瑟兰迪尔并没有这样做。相反的，他默默的倾听他的爱人 （自从他第一次与凡人相爱之后，众多转世中的一个） 诅咒他，他想竭尽全力想给与他每一次安慰但又造成巨大的创伤。

 

迈克尔最终死去了，呼吸衰竭，在瑟兰迪尔的怀中，紧握着他妹妹的手，随着他的过世，瑟兰迪尔再次感受到他的心随之破碎。

 

他不知道他应该诅咒这个力量（如果它存在）还是赞颂它。当他失去巴德的时候，他本以为他的心将永远难以平复。精灵和人类对于死亡的意义是不同的。如果他随着他的同族们离开中土大陆，他的内心将会掩埋掉对于巴德的记忆和灵魂。

 

如果他离开，他们将永远不复相见。瑟兰迪尔本可以选择再也不会和他相遇（不论是生还是死），但是他完全不愿意放弃这个可能性。

 

他选择了留下 - 只有非常少的精灵也选择这样做，但是年复一年之后，他逐渐和他们失去了联系，他守护着他的森林，还有他的屠龙者的馈赠：巴德的子子孙孙。

 

他甚至没有指望过再次能见到巴德，除了在他梦里。但是，在他几乎完全封闭的离群索居了好几个世纪之后（他感觉可能是），他开始离开森林探索其他地方，寻找和巴德近似的人，不管是从身体上还是其他方面。这些人有着不同的名字，不同职业，比如卡多克，铁匠，他和巴德如此的相像，他们是如此的相容，以至于瑟兰迪尔无法不放弃他的坚持，他就是他的爱人的转世。

 

精灵悲哀的发现卡多克并没有巴德前身的记忆，但是他不打算毁掉第二次机会。他试图爱上他现在的身份，但是因为和卡多克的关系中没有巴德的记忆让他十分痛苦。

 

当一场意外的大火夺去了他的爱人的生命，瑟兰迪尔崩溃了。他退回到他的森林里，在那里呆了好多好多年，只有当他需要一些生活用品不能完全依靠在森林中获得的时候，他和外界唯一的接触就是附近的城镇。

 

在那里，他遇见了艾瑞克，他的头发更长，胡须稀疏，但是他确实是他的巴德，再一次的轮回。艾瑞克发现了瑟兰迪尔的弓箭，并和他挑战，切磋射箭的技巧。瑟兰迪尔全胜，但是射偏了最后一箭，艾瑞克被他深深折服了，坚持带他的新朋友去镇上的酒店喝麦芽酒。

 

瑟兰迪尔很快和艾瑞克住在了一起，他们居住在森林和城镇之间，度过了将近60年的时光。

 

巴德的鬼魂（或者较少可能性，卡多克）从来没从瑟兰迪尔的脑中离开太远。艾瑞克知道还有其他人萦绕在他的伴侣脑中，但他什么也没说的。

 

当艾瑞克去世之后，瑟兰迪尔再次返回到森林中隐居起来并且默默哀悼。

 

之后生活便如此继续，几乎带着规律性的陷入爱情然后再次失去，这样度过了很多年，太多年过去了，瑟兰迪尔已经忘记了怎么计算，他记得他们的名字。他记得他们的吻（大多数是带着胡子的，少数是下巴光洁的）还有他们的拥抱，总是那么让人安心和舒适。他还记得他们的家庭，当他拥有他们的时候，巴德的转世经常会有小孩儿或兄弟姐们，偶尔的，也有些人事孤独的在这个世界上生活。他尽可能的让他们的血脉得以延续。这让他在难以忍受的悲哀之后，还能有什么可以做的事情去支撑。

 

迈克尔是他的最后一任。瑟兰迪尔几乎想撤掉他脸上的幻象（显示他的实际的年纪，他带着伤疤的面容）差点告诉了他真实的一面，关于他自己，他过往的生活，所有他深深爱过的人。他认为，这位画家会理解，但是他害怕会幻灭，巴德的影子始终束缚着他，让他保持缄默。

 

这位画家在30年之后去世了。瑟兰迪尔再也不能返回森林，因为他的森林已经所剩无几，每一年它的面积都在不停的缩小。但是他在远离繁华的世界之中有一处住所，他可以退居至此，直到他想再一次回到世俗中来。

 

这对于他仿佛一种仪式，在他即将远行之前，最后一次去拜会他的爱人的坟墓。他需要维护他的生意（他的资产投资需要转移，他的身份需要重新更换），有些时候赶在他失去之前，需要去一个新的地方。（因为在同一个地方呆太久并不是什么好事）

 

这个仪式让人痛苦，但是这给他时间让他回忆起所有的人生经历和他的爱人们。

 

“巴德”瑟兰迪尔在寒冷的空气中喃喃自语。“如果你凭借自己的力量回到我身边，我会让你知道我是那样感激你从没有完全离我而去。但是，我不会强求你的灵魂是那样需要安息。”

 

“我希望你获得的平静， _meleth nín，_ 甚至这意味着应该让你离开我，安身于任何你将去往的地方。”

 

他抬起头，仰望星空。很多星座，是他父亲在数千年前教授于他的，但是还有很多新的，是后来周围的人告诉他的。早期的文明相信它们是天堂，每一个闪烁的灵魂在星空之上俯视着这个世界。至于现在，科学证明这些观念是错误的。瑟兰迪尔宁愿相信这些，他心怀这些信仰，希望他能看到巴德，一直守护着他。就如同他用同样的方式忍受他的王国早已荡然无存这个事实。

 

“非常感谢”他轻声补充道。“感谢你再次回到我身边。迈克尔对我来说弥足珍贵。他眼中的世界是我活了的数千年都没有体味过的。我几乎忘记了它是如此的美丽。”

 

他的目光落在迈克尔的墓碑上，描绘着每一个痕迹，低低的叹息。

 

_"Le melithon anuir,"_   他自言自语道。

 

他默默的整理好自己的围巾，将手插进大衣口袋里。再一次轻轻地叹息之后，沿着来时的小路返回，驱车离开。

 

精灵语翻译:

我的爱人= meleth nín

我将永远爱你 = Le melithon anuir


End file.
